


A Comrade's Remorse

by FaunaProductions



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Friends to Enemies, execution by firing squad, internal conflict about murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaunaProductions/pseuds/FaunaProductions
Summary: When you're face-to-face with a man who was once your friend, can you pull the trigger of your gun?-An OC-centric piece, set not long after the events of the musical.
Kudos: 6





	A Comrade's Remorse

_ It is unfair _ , Mikhail thinks, as he straightens up to his full height and stares directly into the eyes of the man who was once a comrade but was now just another traitor.

Gleb Vaganov had been a dedicated officer, a loyal Russian, the proud son of one of the heroes who rescued their beautiful country from the hands of a tsar who couldn't care less about the people.

Mikhail Sokolov had once been his friend.

He remembers that time, and he knows Gleb does too.

There is no remorse in those dark eyes, and his jaw is set, and he does not shake—not like Mikhail, whose finger has been on the trigger for far too long, whose juniors are still waiting for the order to fire their own guns.

"I was scheduled to be executed at dawn," Gleb says, and Mikhail almost wonders if he is taunting him for showing weakness, for his shaky hands, for too much emotion on his face.

Gleb's eyes say he understands, it's okay for Mikhail to do this, he deserves the punishment.

He's right. He does deserve it. It's no less than any traitor should get.

_ This is fair _ .

Mikhail steadies his hand, and takes a deep breath, and aims the gun.

"Goodbye, old friend," he says, and he can almost swear he sees a smile on Gleb's face the second before the first bullet enters his body.

His hands are stained with the blood of a traitor, not a friend, and if that is what it takes to keep Russia safe and beautiful, then it is what he will do.


End file.
